Halloween Christmas
by Katie Hitomi
Summary: It was just a normal Christmas in Vientown - until Kate, Keith and Rhythmi are whisked away to a parallel world. But, everything is not what it seems, monsters are appearing, and can the trio find their way back home? Vatonageshipping and eventual Measureshipping.
1. A Strange Voice

Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! *Throws confetti everywhere*

Kate: *Sweatdrop* Katie, it's only the 8th.

Me: ...*Sadly cleaning confetti up*

Keith: *Comes in eating chocolate* What did I miss?

Me: CHOCOLATE MINE! YOU STOLE IT AGAIN!

Keith: Hell no! This is mine! I got from _my _Advent Calendar! Not yours! _Mine_!

Kate: ...I forgot about my Advent Calendar... *Rushes out of the room*

Katie: I forgot mine too! *Goes after Kate*

Keith: Om nom nom nom nom...

Rhythmi: *Sweatdrop* Katie Hitomi doesn't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Strange Voice**

Snow settled around Vientown, footprints crunching from children's boots and sleds. It was another Christmas in Vientown, all kids were excited for Father Christmas, coming over to gave presents.

In the Vientown Base, in particular, there was a huge celebration.

"To saving Pueltown!" Glasses clinked.

In the corner sofa, sat Kate, the newest Ranger of all, with Keith and Rhythmi. Rhythmi was struggling to stay awake, as it was ten o'clock, and Keith and Kate were still as wide awake as ever.

"Don't you two _ever _sleep?" Rhythmi rested her head on her fist.

Keith looked over, "We do, but blame Crawford, he's the one who got us high on candy canes tonight..." Keith trailed off as he stared at a stray candy cane that had found its way to the floor.

Kate slapped his hand before he could make a grab for it, "No more candy canes for you, Keith!" She took it herself. Keith pouted.

"You're no fun." He huffed, as he watched Barlow and the Operator of Vientown Base in a conversation.

"Who took all the mince pies!" Luana raged near the snack bar.

Crawford, who had been sitting next to Elaine, sweatdropped, "Ack!"

He ran off the couch with an angry Luana behind him.

"What did he do this time?" Rhythmi sighed, pinching herself so she wouldn't fall asleep.

"I dunno," Keith watched, "Maybe he pranked someone? Or did something that only affected Luana..."

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A CHAINSAW FROM?!"

"I'm going to have to agree with the second one." Kate sweatdropped.

Crawford ducked as the chainsaw narrowly missed his head, Luana still as irritated as ever.

_Kate..._

Kate looked around, who said that?

_Keith..._

Now it was redhead's turn to be confused. Suddenly, he and Kate had noticed that Barlow, Crawford, Luana, Elaine, Kellyn and the Operator were frozen, only they and Rhythmi were still moving.

_Your time has come...it...has...COOOMMME!_

A bright light enveloped Vientown Ranger Base, and all three friends blacked out.

* * *

Katie: And that's the first chapter!

Keith: You retard, Halloween was a month ago.

Katie: *Rolls eyes* When I say 'Halloween' I don't mean it's on Halloween, it just means it's scary.

Kate: *Thinks: Stupid*

Katie: WHAT WAS THAT HITOMI!

Kate: *Thinks: Holy Arceus, she can read minds!* Uh, nothing.

Katie: That's what I thought.

Rhythmi: I WANNA MAKE AN APPEARANCE! *Bawls*

Keith: Retard, you appeared in this chapter.

Katie: Bad boy! *Whacks Keith* Don't say the R word!

Keith: What, retard?

Katie: YES!

Rhythmi: D':

Kate: *Sweatdrop* Review? Maybe? Maybe not?

Rhythmi: AAAAAAAAH! *Cries*

Kate: ...YES! REVIEW! JUST FRICKING REVIEW! AHHHHH! *Runs out of room due to craziness*


	2. Where the hell are we?

Katie: Ooooh...what was that creepy voice in the last chapter?

Kate: If I had to guess, I'd say-

Katie: Shush! You might give it away!

Kate: Excuse me? I'm the older sister here.

Katie: NO. ONE. CARES.

Keith: Again with the Halloween Story? How many stories have you made?

Katie: 18.

Rhythmi: *Spits out water she was drinking* AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED 5!

Katie: ...

Keith: Anyways, monsters? Like, Pokemon Monsters?

Katie: No, actually monster monsters. Like Vampires and what not...

Keith: *Snort* And what? A Dalek?

Katie: YOU watch Doctor Who?

Keith: *Flinches* *Blushes* NO!

Katie: You so do. How else would you have known?

Keith: For all you know, Kate or Rhythmi could have told me.

Katie: I don't care. You know of Doctor Who.

Keith: *Blushes* JUST START THE DAMN CHAPTER ALREADY!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Where the hell are we?**

"Uh..." Kate groaned rubbing her head, "What happened?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Kate looked up, Rhythmi was standing over her.

"What?"

"Keith's missing. He wanted to find out how we moved places." Rhythmi explained, "He hasn't come back."

Kate looked around, the blond Operator was right (Surprisingly). She sat on a cold, hard metal floor and was surrounded by metal walls.

"It seems like an old deserted factory or something." Rhythmi mused.

* * *

Keith sighed, where was he? At first he was outside that factory place, and now he was in the middle of the forest, lost.

_Keith..._

Oh crud! Not that voice from before!

_Are...you there...?_

Hm. Seemed not so creepy. Kind of...vulnerable...

_You...are...I can...sense...it..._

"Where are you?" Keith called.

_In your head...tucked away in your mind..._

"Uh..." Keith sweatdropped.

_Once a figment of your imagination...now reality..._

"Where are you now?"

_Further north...follow your instinct..._

And that's exactly what Keith did.

* * *

"...Ok, now I'm worried." Kate whimpered, "Keith's been gone for an hour..."

Rhythmi was still relentlessly staring at the door, as if the redhead would burst through at any moment, acting like the idiot he was.

**CLANG**

"Eh?" Rhythmi drew her vision away from the door and gazed around the room, looking for any danger.

**SMASH**

Kate got up and ran over to Rhythmi, scared.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

There was something at the door. Kate made for it, but the blond Operator pulled her back.

"What is it?" Rhythmi asked.

Kate walked back over to the door, opened it slightly, only to slam it shut again. She shut her eyes and placed her hands over her eyes. She was shivering.

"...Kate?" Rhythmi asked, "Are you ok?"

Kate looked at Rhythmi, her eyes full of emotions. Vulnerability and...Was that _fear_?

No, Rhythmi shook her head. There was no way that Kate was scared.

Suddenly, the door opened on the other side of the room, causing Rhythmi and Kate to shriek, only to realise it was Keith, his back turned to them.

"K-Keith?" Kate blinked.

"G-...Go away..." Keith didn't turn.

Was it just Rhythmi, or did his voice sound slightly metallic (If that was possible...)?

"Keith?" Kate took a step towards him. The redhead finally turned and pressed his back against the door, sighing with relief. Rhythmi noticed that the right side of his fringe had grown considerably, covering the right side of his face from his point of view completely. Rhythmi was sure it hadn't been like that earlier...

"Keith?" Kate repeated, causing him to look up at her slightly. Rhythmi saw a glint of silver on his face.

"Keith? You ok?" Rhythmi was going towards him as well.

"I'm FINE." Keith sighed; there was that metallic tone again.

**BANG**

The other door had been bashed down. Keith had jumped up and grabbed the girls, turning their backs away from the door. He grabbed the other door handle and threw it open, shoving Kate and Rhythmi out in the process.

"Run." He yelled, pushing them harder, "RUN!"

* * *

Kate shuddered as she, Rhythmi and Keith continued to run through the forest. The thing she had seen outside the door was still in her memory. Fangs, she remembered, and hair coated in blood.

...Wait, was it her, or was Keith running abnormally fast?

...

**ARROOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Damn, that thing was persistent! She turned, it was gaining on her! Worse, he legs were starting to hurt.

Kate regretted looking at the monster, as she tripped on a tree root. Rhythmi and Keith not noticing.

"Guys..." Kate whimpered.

She could sense the Monster looming above her.

This is it. She thought, tears in her eyes. Goodbye...

And she waited for the fatal blow.

...

...

...

...Which never came.

She opened one eye anxiously, to her relief, Keith stood over her.

"JAHTWYERDMCK!" The Monster yelled.

"JBYFENJUNVBCXMISOIIOM!" Keith retorted.

Wait, was he speaking with the Monster! Soon after, it gave up, walking away. Keith bent down to her and she opened her eyes fully.

...

She wished she hadn't.

She felt a scream start to build up in her throat, but she kept it down. Keith...

His face was looking down on her, causing his long fringe to fall from his face, dangling in the air. But the fridge didn't bother Kate at all. It was his face.

It was half metal.

* * *

Katie: AHHHH! *Grabs flamethrower that was conveniently on the sofa* IT'S A THING!

Keith: I AM NOT A THING!

Katie: YOU SO ARE!

Keith: AM NOT!

Katie: YOU'RE A THING THAT WATCHES DOCTOR WHO!

Keith: I DON'T WATCH DOCTOR *Bleeping* WHO! KATE WATCHES IT!

Kate: Why did you bring me into this?

Katie: Because you're Kate, moving on...

Rhythmi: WTF IS WITH KEITH'S FACE?

Katie: You'll find out in the next chapter.

Rhythmi: WHEN WILL THAT BE UP?

Katie: I dunno, tomorrow? Next week? Next week_end_?

Rhythmi: Before Christmas though.

Katie: I plan to finish this on the 25th, so don't be surprised if I add some random Bonus Chapters in.

Rhythmi: Idiot.

Katie: WHAT WAS THAT, EVANS?

Rhythmi: You used that on Kate, I'm not falling for it.

Katie: Damn you.

Kate: What _is _Keith?

Keith: I dunno, a robot? A...talking tin can in disguise?

Katie: HA! YOU WERE GOING TO SAY DALEK! YOU SO WATCH DOCTOR WHO!

Keith: YES! YES! I KNOW! NOW **DROP** IT!

Kate: Review!

Rhythmi: And say what you think Keith is! Is it just a prank? Or has something bad happened to him?


	3. The Story

Kate: AHHHHHHHHH! *Running around frantically in circles*

Katie: O_o Who forgot to give Kate her medicine?

*Everyone looks at Keith*

Keith: YEAH! YEAH! BLAME ON THE ROBOT THING WHY DON'T YOU?!

Rhythmi: Well, Katie did it on Friday, I did it yesterday...and that means today is your turn!

Keith: No, it's Daniel's turn!

Daniel: IS NOT!

Keith: IS TOO!

Daniel: IS NOT!

Keith: IS TOO!

Daniel: IS **NOT**!

Keith: IS **TOO**!

Katie: GUYS, SHUT UP!

Daniel: MAKE US!

Katie: WAAAAAAAAAH! *Hides*

Daniel: What?

Katie: *Shivers* Thunderstorm! There is an actual thunderstorm outside!

*Turns to readers* AND I AM NOT KIDDING!

Disclaimer: *Sweatdrop* Katie Hitomi doesn't own Pokemon Ranger.

Katie: OH, RUB IT IN, WHY DON'T YOU?!

Disclaimer: O_o

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Story**

"K-Keith?" Kate squeaked.

Keith blinked and sighed, and then Kate noticed that the metal side was actual metal. It was covering the right side of his vision.

"Yeah, it's me."

"W-What happened...?"

Keith sighed again, "Well..."

* * *

FLASHBACK TO KEITH IN THE FOREST!

"Further north, it said." Keith grumbled. "Further north – my butt."

_Good point._

"WAH!" Keith jumped, "Don't do that!"

_Make me._

Keith growled.

_Anyway, you're almost there, just turn left at the next turning._

"What turning!? This is a forest, idiot!"

_Oh. Yeah. Turn left. NOW._

Keith did so, and found himself in a darker part of the forest, he noticed a glowing blue light shining in the darkness.

_Someone who hates all light..._

Keith turned, as if to leave, but the part of the forest he had just been in disappeared, full of more darkness.

_That is me..._

Keith turned back, wishing that he hadn't followed the voice.

_Darkrai..._

* * *

"What happened?" Kate urged.

* * *

_Why are you venturing in the forest alone? _The Darkness Pokemon asked, _it would be better if you had your friends with you._

"No, it wouldn't." Keith retorted, "They'd be stuck here as well."

_True. _It replied, _But three against one is better than one against one. Especially if one is strong and powerful._

"But, why?" Keith asked, "Why bring us here?"

_I need more._

"Eh?"

Keith was shrouded by darkness.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

_You are my new minion._

"What!"

_You shall change...no let's see...we could...nah...or...no...OH! I've got one!_

Darkness was changed into silver. A sharp pain erupted from Keith face, but only on the right side. He raised his hand to it, only to find it was freezing, completely solid.

"What did you do to me!" Keith stood up.

_You, are my minion. You, my friend, are a __Cyborg__._

"A Cyborg? What the heck is that?"

_You are half human, half robot._

Keith jabbed his right arm. Feeling no pain, he looked back at Darkrai.

"Change me back."

_Why should I?_

"You want a minion." Keith stated, "I'm too nice to hurt anyone."

Darkrai smirked, _But you aren't are you?_

Keith froze.

_I know of the incident ten years ago, when you were only six. You heard your father kill your mother that night. You lost your mother, sister and brother._

"How would you know that?"

_Because I caused it. I filled your father's head with darkness, the thirst to kill._

"And, he's still evil."

_Ah. Darkrai shrugged, That's what you get when your whole mind is shrouded with darkness. Anyway, back to the point. You saw your father kill your family. You ran and found Celebi- _Darkrai seemed delighted, _OH! Now I understand! You aren't from this time!_

"So what?"

_You'll destroy Almia._

"So?" Keith rolled his eye, "We're not in Almia, are we?"

Darkrai seemed to smile, _I'll let you go. But if I hear from you, I WILL kill you and your friends. Or turn them into you._

Keith saluted as he ran off. He hadn't noticed that his fringe had grown.

"Must..get back to Kate and Rhyth..." He gasped as he tore through the forest.

END FLASHBACK!

* * *

"So, you met Darkrai," Kate shivered, "And he turned you into this? I don't understand..."

"No one ever will..." Keith sighed.

"Oi! Keith! Kate! What's keeping you?!" The blond Operator yelled.

"Nothing!" Kate replied, getting up and running after the Operator, Keith beside her.

'_Keith..._' Kate thought, '_What are we going to do?_'

Katie: *Comes out* Yay! Sunshine! The storm is over!

Daniel: It stopped when you got onto the "W-What happened?" bit.

Katie: Quiet you.

Keith: HOORAY FOR CYBORGS! *Dances*

Rhythmi: AH! IT'S A #*%&^ CYBORG!

Kate: *Smirks* Rhyth, I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth.

Keith: *Suddenly stops dancing and falls asleep* ...

Daniel: My head hurts.

Katie: Do we _all _need medicine?

Kate: I dunno, yes?

Rhythmi: *Face palm*

Keith: ...Re...vi...ew...ple...as...e...*Snores*


	4. The Cure Is Known

Katie: Y-M-C-A!

Kate: *Whacks me with a frying pan* SHUT UP!

Keith: *Sweatdrop*

Rhythmi: Ahhhh...

Katie: :D A Pizza Hut, a Pizza Hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken, and a Pizza Hut! A Pizza Hut, a Pizza Hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken, and a Pizza Hut!

McDonalds! McDonalds! Kentucky Fried Chicken, and a Pizza Hut! McDonalds! McDonalds! Kentucky Fried Chicken, and a Pizza Hut!

Kate: STFU.

Katie: Om nom nom nom nom!

Disclaimer and Rhythmi: *Sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: Katie Hitomi doesn't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Cure Is Known**

Rhythmi trudged along behind Keith and Kate. When had they gotten so up-beat? She wondered.

"Come on, Rhyth!" Kate called, "Or you'll get left behind!"

"Will not!" Rhythmi retorted.

Keith grinned mischievously, and ran on ahead, not knowing what lied ahead for them.

"Keith!" Kate turned, "Oi! Slow down!"

"Never!" Keith laughed, as he continued to run at a very alarming pace away from the girls.

"Keith!" Rhythmi yelled.

Said redhead disappeared over the top of the hill.

"KEITH!" Kate yelled.

...

...

...

"Keith?" Rhythmi and Kate ran up ahead, reached the top and saw what was on the other side of the hill.

"A...forest?"

There was a forest, but it was strikingly different from the one they were currently standing. Shadows loomed in all sorts of nooks and crannies, making Kate shiver.

"K-Keith?" Rhythmi called.

Nothing.

"Come on! This isn't funny!"

Still nothing.

Rhythmi turned, "Kate, what do you think-"

But Kate was gone.

* * *

Well, Kate decided, Today was not one of her best days. First, she gets transported to a creepy forest, second, she saw a monster, three, she found out her best friend is a Cyborg, and four, he is dragging her by the collar of her Ranger Uniform without a care in the world. He even snickered when she hit a branch.

"Keith?" Kate questioned, "Where are you taking me?"

His head turned as he stared at her. Kate froze; his eyes were a deep blood red, filled with malevolence and vicious thoughts.

"Somewhere." He replied, turning back to continue walking.

"Keith!" Kate wrenched her hand from his grasp and tried to run, but with Keith now part robot, he had excellent agility.

"Stay." He glared.

_It seems my minion is doing his job._

"Eh?" Kate glanced at her surroundings.

_I am a figment of your mind. Once a dream now reality-_

"Oh, shut up!" Keith hollered, "You gave that talk to me, and now to her!"

_Shut up._

"Make me." Keith's eyes turned back to their natural brown shade.

"Keith?" Kate blinked. He shoved her.

"Go! Now! Run!" He shoved her more.

"No! I won't leave you!" She fought.

"Kate! I'm dangerous! Just go!"

"Keith!"

"Go!"

"NO!"

"GO!"

He shoved her harshly and ran off, the sound of the voice fading in her ears.

"K-Keith!" She called, hoping he would change his mind and turn back, but no avail.

Kate blinked as one word echoed in her ears – Darkrai.

"Kate!" That was Rhythmi.

_The world will end on Christmas Day-_

"KATE!"

_So, tick tock – goes the clock Ranger, you don't have much time. Tick tock – goes the clock – even for the Cyborg._

"KATE!"

And Kate blacked out.

_Defeat the nightmare...Defeat the nightmare...Defeat the nightmare..._

_DEFEAT DARKRAI._

* * *

Katie: So sorry for the late update!

Keith: You should be!

Katie: You should be glad that we're alive!

Daniel: WOO HOO! THE WORLD DIDN'T END! THE MAYANS WERE WRONG!

Katie: *Sweatdrops and locks Daniel in a cupboard* Yeah, the Mayans were wrong! We survived!

Kate: WOO HOO!

Rhythmi: The fourth day 'til Christmas...

Katie: Yeah, two more chapters and 'til I'm done. I'll have Saturday, Sunday, Monday and Tuesday to complete the story.

Keith: If not, you'll have to put it on hold for a year.

Rhythmi: And I want to get this over and done with!

Katie: That's nice, Rhyth.

Kate: Review!

Katie: And WOO HOO! IT'S THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS! NO MORE SCHOOL!

Keith: I thought you were a nerd.

Katie: NO, THAT'S DANIEL.


	5. The Fight

Kate: Hey, where's Katie?

Keith: Bathroom.

Kate: Why?

Keith: Just realized how much stories she has to complete.

Kate: And how many is that?

Keith: Fifteen.

Rhythmi: *Spits out water* WHAT?

Keith: You heard me, _FIFTEEN _stories.

Kate: *Sweatdrop*

Katie: *Enters with dark aura* I'm doomed...

Rhythmi: Katie?

Katie: ...*Walks into bedroom to write stories*

Disclaimer Dude: *Sweatdrop* Katie Hitomi doesn't own Pokemon.

Katie: *Heard sobbing in room*

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Fight**

"Kate? Hey! I think she's waking up!"

Kate groaned and sat up, sunlight stinging in her eyes. The familiar blonde, Rhythmi, was moved into view.

"Hiya!" She waved.

"R-Rhythmi?" Kate coughed.

"We found you unconscious in the forest someplace."

"Well-" Kate froze, "Wait - we?"

"Oh, yeah..." Rhythmi said sheepishly, "I...uh...kinda...found your...uh...sister?"

Kate shot up, "My SISTER?"

"The one that disappeared three years ago? Y-Yeah, her."

"Wait – Katie?"

"Hi." The brunette standing nearby waved, a confused expression on her face.

"KATIE?" Kate repeated, pinching her arm.

"Hi." Katie sweatdropped, "Long time no see?"

"YOU-" Kate started.

"Kate!" Rhythmi sweatdropped, "What happened back there?"

"Uh..." Kate sweatdropped, "I...uh...met Darkrai?"

"DARKRAI?" Rhythmi choked on air, "YOU MET DARKRAI, THE NIGHTMARE POKEMON?"

"Yeah...?"

"Hey-" Rhythmi suddenly calmed and changed to subject, "Where's Keith?"

"Keith..." Kate murmured, remembering the verbal war she and Keith had gone through, "He's...gone..."

"Where?"

"With Darkrai...he..." Kate gulped, "He's not human."

"Of course he's human." Rhythmi teased.

"No, I'm mean...he's _part _human."

"Part human?"

"Part human, part robot."

"A Cyborg?"

"Yeah, pretty much..."

...

"So, what do we do about that, then?" Rhythmi smirked.

...Kate blinked at Rhythmi.

"Oh..." Kate matched her friend's facial expression.

"Oh?"

"Oh."

* * *

Keith had to say, being robot did have its advantages. For one, he was quite indestructible on the right side of his body.

"What are you waiting for, boy?"

Oh, right. That was what he had been called for...

"I want you to venture into the forest and kill, boy."

Keith rolled his eyes, "I was just IN the forest."

"Don't argue with me, boy."

"Or what?"

...

...

...

Keith knew he had the nightmare Pokemon there.

"Don't be smart with me, boy."

"Can you stop calling me 'boy'?" Keith spat, "One: I'm actually half-robot, not a boy. And two: My name is 'Keith'."

...

"It's not."

"Wait – WHAT?"

"Keith's not your real name." Darkrai lazily sat back in his chair, "Apparently, they say one's name will bring the end of the universe..."

"Who's to say I'm the 'one'?"

"I am."

"Tell me my name, then."

"Your name?" Darkrai blinked, "Dazuru."

"Dazuru?" Keith snorted, "What a weird name."

"It's your name, Dazuru."

"Are you going to keep on calling me that now?"

"Yes."

"You do notice I won't kill anyone or anything in the forest?"

Devilish smile.

"Yes."

* * *

"We've been walking for hours..." Rhythmi sat down on a rock next to Kate, "I really don't see how you have so much energy, Katie..."

"From Dad, of course!" Katie giggled, not even the slightest bit worn out.

"Last time I checked," Kate sweatdropped, "Dad was one of the laziest people I knew."

"That too."

"No, I mean, he's NEVER had any energy at all."

"Except from farming!" Rhythmi piped up.

A confused expression crossed Katie's face, "A farmer? Last time I checked, Dad was a Pokemon Ranger."

"What – Dad was never a Ranger."

"Why are you talking in past tense?"

"He's a farmer now."

"No, he's not! He's a Ranger!"

"Farmer."

"Ranger."

"FARMER."

"RANGER."

"FARMER!"

"RANGER!"

...

"You're annoying."

"You're ignorant."

"YOU are crazy."

"And YOU are stupid."

"FREAK!"

"IDIOT!"

"BRAT!"

"JERK!"

"Wow...you two really are siblings." Rhythmi sweatdropped, "You sure fight like it."

"Wait, back up." Katie blinked, "_Siblings?_"

"Yeah, siblings. Aren't you two sisters?" Rhythmi asked.

"Uh, no." Katie raised an eyebrow.

"But – I remember the day you were born." Kate blinked.

"Think back - do you?" Katie crossed her arms.

Kate pondered for a moment, "Yes – No! I don't understand! I'm sure you're my sister!"

"I'm not!" Katie sighed.

"Then, who ARE you?"

...

"Not yet."

"Wait – What?"

"Not yet. You'll find out later..."

"But-"

"No buts."

...

* * *

"Ah..." Darkrai sighed inwardly, "So nice to been in a different body."

The boy, Keith, Dazuru, whatever his name was, had gone against going to the forest, so Darkrai had no choice to possess him and do it himself. He smirked; this was going to be fun...

"_FREAK_!"

"_IDIOT_!"

"_BRAT_!"

"_JERK_!"

"_Wow...you two really are siblings_. _You sure fight like it_."

"_Wait, back up. Siblings?_"

Ah, so that was where the girl was...Darkrai looked down. Sure enough, a blond girl with puffy hair, another girl with wavy brown hair and the girl with the brown hair in spiky pigtails.

"_No buts._"

Ah, so there was his cue...

He jumped off and landed at the bottom, startling the pigtailed girl and the blonde. Strangely, the wavy-haired brunette was not affected.

"Hello, again."

"K-Keith?" The blonde squeaked.

"Keith? No." Darkrai smiled, "Just a Pokemon possessing your best friend's body."

"Darkrai..." The wavy brunette growled.

"You know? How amusing."

"What are you doing here? And, why are we here?" Spiky-pigtails twitched.

"You? I have no idea. Me? Still no idea."

"Why did you possess Keith?" The blonde stepped forward.

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know your names."

"I'm Rhythmi," The blonde said, "This is Katie," The wavy brunette rolled her eyes, "And Kate." She pointed to the spiky-pigtailed girl.

"Rhythmi!" Katie whacked Rhythmi's head, "Why did you tell him that?!"

"Sorry!" Rhythmi replied.

"Guys!" Kate yelled, catching the attention of both girls.

A shadow ball flew past.

"Move!"

Another shadow ball.

So, then Rhythmi, Kate and Katie were running away from Darkrai-possessed Keith.

"This is so ironic." Katie sweatdropped.

"Ironic? How is this ironic?!" Rhythmi yelled.

"It just is!"

"DIE FOUL HUMANS!"

"This is so strange..." Kate sweatdropped at the Darkrai-possessed Keith.

"Tell me about it..." Rhythmi blinked.

Then, all three came to an abrupt stop. In front of them were two cave entrances.

"Uh, how do we know which one to take, with such limited time?" Rhythmi asked.

"I don't know!" Kate cried, "Let's just go left!"

All three ran down the left cave entrance with Darkrai-possessed Keith still behind them. Soon, their surrounding became dark, and Katie smacked into something cold and hard.

"OW!" She yelled, covering her nose.

Rhythmi put up her hand and felt the smooth material in front of them.

"Stone." Rhythmi shivered, "It's a wall. A dead end."

"Dead end, you say?" A dark voice chuckled, "That's good. For me, though."

"Why do you want to kill us?" Katie asked him.

"You stepped foot into my forest. And you shall pay."

"US?" Kate raged, "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BROUGHT US HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"True." Darkrai smirked, readying another shadow ball. The three girls walked up against the wall as the attack began to build up its power.

But, at that precise moment, Kate felt something shoot through her. She felt as if she had been given a moment of infinite power.

As if by force, Kate brought up her hand, and a white beam shot out at Darkrai.

"NOOO! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!"

Kate smirked, this was way too easy. Another beam was shot and the black aura started to fade.

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"

Kate smirked, "No."

One more time and the aura faded altogether. Darkrai had been defeated. Keith, now extremely confused, blinked once before glowing white and falling to the floor in a crumpled heap, Katie and Rhythmi rushing to his aid. Kate followed after and smiled to see no metal.

* * *

"Uh..." Keith groaned, "My head..."

"Hey! He's waking up!"

Two running footsteps came over. Keith weakly opened his eyes to Rhythmi, Kate, and a girl who was unfamiliar yet so familiar.

"W-Where am I?" He asked, his throat dry from lack of speech.

"Forest." Kate replied, "Darkrai's gone."

"Wait-" Keith sat up, "If he's gone then-"

"You're no longer robot." Kate grinned.

"Yus!" Keith fist-punched the air, narrowly missing the girl's nose. She gave him an annoyed look, "Oh. Yeah. Who are you?"

The girl blinked, "Katie."

"Katie who?"

...

Katie stayed silent.

"Hello?" Keith waved a hand in front of her face.

Still no reaction.

"KATIE!"

Katie yelped. A bright blue light glowed.

"It's...time..." Katie blinked as all four were enveloped in the light, "Bye...mom and dad..."

"Wait – WHAT?" Keith yelled, but Katie had gone.

Then the light faded into darkness and all three blacked out, a voice calling, "Rhythmi! Keith! Kate!", that sound similar to a familiar friend from Ranger School.

* * *

Katie: Yay!

Daniel: So that's the end?

Katie: No, I still need the actual ending and epilogue.

Daniel: THERE'S AN EPILOGUE?

Katie: Yup!

Daniel: So who's the voice?

Kate, Keith and Rhythmi: ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?

Daniel: *Sweatdrop* No, it could be Ponte.

Katie: You know I've always had a bad distaste with Ponte.

Kate: What's the date?

Katie: ...OMFG! IT'S THE 24TH! IT'S CHRISTMAS TOMORROW!

Keith: And you have to finish the story tomorrow.

Rhythmi: Or it'll be delayed for another year.

Katie: *Sweatdrop*

Daniel: Merry Christmas Eve!

All: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!


	6. Ending and Epilogue

Katie: *Asleep at desk* Zzz...

Keith: I told her...

Kate: *Bursts into room* IT'S CHRISTMAS!

Katie: *Shoots up, awake* I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!

Kate and Keith: *Sweatdrop*

Katie: *Goes back to sleep* Zzz...

Disclaimer: Hello? Is anyone here?

Keith: Yeah.

Disclaimer: Good.

Kate, Keith and Disclaimer: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Disclaimer: Katie Hitomi doesn't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Ending and Epilogue**

Kate shot up.

She was back in the Vientown Ranger Base, beside her were Keith and Rhythmi, Keith still out and Rhythmi wide awake.

"Kate!" Rhythmi hugged Kate, "You're awake!"

"Rhythmi!" Kate hugged back.

"Hi."

Both turned.

Behind them was the always-smart Isaac Iori, genius of Ranger School.

"Yo, Isaac." Kate waved.

"HOLY-" Keith shot up, looking around wildly.

"Hello to you too, Keith." Isaac sweatdropped.

"Who-what-WHERE?"

"Ranger Base, Keith." Kate rolled her eyes, "We're in Vientown Ranger Base."

"It's nice to see you all awake." Isaac commented.

"Especially a special someone..." Keith whispered to Kate, causing her to snicker.

Then, as the two blondes exited the room, Keith smirked, "So...mum and dad, eh?"

Kate blushed, "Shut up, idiot!"

Keith grinned, "No, Hitomi."

Kate raged, "I'LL KILL YOU DAZURU!"

"You won't!"

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Rhythmi squealed.

"Neither can I." Kate sweatdropped.

"Now you're the same as me!"

"You're-you're-WHAT?" Keith blinked.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

"It's a girl." Kate poked the girl's face, "A baby girl."

"She's got your hair." Keith pointed out.

"And your eyes."

"Brown eyes and brown hair," Keith grinned, "Perfect combination."

"That reminds me," Kate blinked, "We never did think of a name..."

They both sweatdropped.

"I think I've got one." Keith grinned, "Katie."

Kate looked up, "You mean-"

"Yup."

Kate looked at the girl, "Katie. Katie Dazuru."

And so they were a family, the robot, the light and the girl who travelled in time.

...

And somewhere in the far distant future, a girl gazed up at the starry sky, and smiled.

* * *

Katie: FALALALALALALALALA!

Daniel: I think you had too much candy canes.

Katie: TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY!

Keith: SHUT UP! *Locks Katie in a cupboard*

Katie: HOW THE HELL DID THAT WORK?

Daniel: *Shrugs* It's Pokemon. Anything can happen.

Katie: SHUT UP, YOU.

Daniel: Well, I WAS going to let you out, but you sound quite comfortable in there. *Leaves the room* Bye!

Katie: ... *#%^& YOU DANIEL!

Daniel: *From the corridor* Love you too!

Kate: Merry-wait-what?

...

All: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

Katie: NOW SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CUPBOARD!


End file.
